supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saoirse McNamara
Biography Saoirse McNamara (Irish: Saoirse Ní Nic Conmara) (6th June 1834-October 5th 1861) is the twin sister of Joseph McNamara, she is the 4x great-aunt of Maria Tachimi, she died one day after her twin. In her family’s tarot tree, she is represented by the Empress. Her dying after her twin brother caused great grief to their parents, her mother said "The twins did everything together and they couldn't bare being apart, they were similar, my twins are dead, Slán, Seosamh and Saoirse." Her father, Michael was noted to be more berserk after she and Joseph died and was more disobedient. In the Ghost World, she works in a Forbidden Planet shop. History She was born in Dublin, Ireland in 1834 alongside her twin brother, Joseph, she was a refugee of the Irish famine which costed 1.2 million lives. Despite the poor life in Ireland, she was a righteous child and was happy, unlike her gentle and shy twin brother. Appearance Despite her impoverished upbringing, she was an attractive woman wearing a 1860's era dress, she had black-brown hair. As a ghost, she wore the dress, but in tatters, she later ditches it for modern day fashions. Personality Unlike her timid twin brother, she is outgoing and happy. Despite being 184 years old and 27 at death, she is still a fairly childish and mischievous woman, such as tickling her father and brother in public, especially infront of other Wolfe Tone Bar patrons and workers and refusing to let go of her father much to both of their chagrin. Quotes I work at a Forbidden Planet store in Dublin in both the living world and the ghost world, I have to put it up to the ass with entitled parents, There was this lady who thought all manga was for kids and tried to buy her kid JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, now, me and the other employees made it very clear, there is age restrictions for Older Teen and Mature rated manga, my twin brother works at a DVD shop, some underage girls tried to buy JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure The Complete First Season, He told them it was rated 15, those girls were 10, their ma was ranting how cartoons are for kids. I don’t know! I mean seriously, what’s with you people! I can’t read English! Da was nicknamed by other Union soldiers the “Dall dhá lámh”, meaning “Blind Two Hands”, Da was born with a condition that rendered him temporarily blind if it was too bright and hot, He also used two pistols for combat. Da wasn’t really into pro-slavery, he just saw them as something he needed to sell, he only hit them if they in his words, pissed him off, but he allowed a female to stay as a nanny to Mia, Da told Mia that “She is a servant, but you will respect her”. Trivia * She speaks Irish and English. * Her full name is Saoirse Kathleen McNamara (Saoirse Caitlín Ní Nic Conmara) * Her favorite band is ABBA. * Her name, Saoirse, means freedom in Irish language, her grandfather, who was a 1798 participant might have chosen the name in a stance against Britain. Category:Ghosts Category:Irish Ghosts Category:Heroes